1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer housings and more particularly to deskside computer housings which use plug-in circuit boards.
2. Related Applications
This application is related to copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/461,992, filed 1-8-90, and entitled "CABLE MANAGEMENT APPARATUS FOR A COMPUTER WORKSTATION HOUSING".
3. Description of the Related Art
Computer housings for desktop computers have been known in the art to contain both horizontally and vertically oriented slots for insertion of plug-in circuit boards.
However, heretofore, deskside, stand-alone computers have used housings which only contain horizontally installed boards. Typically, plug-in boards are inserted from the back or the side of the housing in a horizontal direction. In either case, the plug-in boards are typically inserted in a manner such that the connectors of the plug-in boards are exposed through the rear of the housing. This orientation makes access to boards difficult because the deskside computer housing is typically positioned against the wall under a desk. Furthermore, having the vulnerable parts of the cabling (strain relief and connection points to the plug-in boards) face rearward, these vulnerable parts are often damaged when the housing is pushed against a wall or furniture--a common cause of equipment failure. Additionally, while inserting the plug-in board from the side of the housing, the housing is being pushed sideways, thus likely to cause the deskside computer to roll away.
Deskside computer systems presently used have aircooling mechanisms in which air is passed through the housing from top to bottom, bottom to top, front to sides, front to back or any other combination thereof. However, the use of horizontally inserted plug-in boards precludes the ability to pass cooling air from the front of the housing to the back, which is the more efficient way, because air can travel in a straighter path than the other cases. Additionally, the use of vents on the top or bottom of the housing allow dust or other foreign matter to more easily enter the machine.